Artemis Fowl: Old Friend
by Lyoko498
Summary: Artemis and Holly have been hanging out after work. Meanwhile Opal Koboi is making an evil plan. Hinted JxA and FxH and FxJ. There is AxH. AU no more flames. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl: **Old Friend**

"Well, well, well, aren't you in quite a difficulty Captain Short." Artemis said to Holly Short who was fixed upon to a table. Her chestnut skin went pale in fear. Artemis put two of his long pale fingers on a strand of Holly's auburn hair and dropped it on a small pyramid shaped thing. Artemis raised his arms up, his black sleeves fell a little, and said, "Fairies of under ground grant me enchantment safe and," Holly interrupted him, "Artemis, I have some plans later so can you hurry it up?" "I was going to."Artemis replied. He quickly sped through what he was supposed to say, "Fairies of underground grant me enchantment safe and sound. Happy now?" "Yes and now I'll disappear." Holly replied Artemis asked, "You went pale in fear for that?" As she vanished she said, "It's not everyday you get elf napped, AGAIN!" Artemis moved the black sleeve of his black suit to see his watch and said at a rushed pace, "Hurry up I have plans too you know!" She finally vanished. Artemis ran to his room, removed his suit and white shirt, he put on the most informal bit of clothing he had, a pinstripe.

Holly instantly clocked out. "See you later Foaly!" Holly yelled to that little centaur. She rushed to her house and tried to find something casual. She found a blouse she bought yesterday. She couldn't uncover anything informal for pants so she found a miniskirt she hasn't wore in a year or two. Foaly happen to walked in and said, "Holly, you forgot your," He stopped and stare at Holly. Holly didn't notice and took the container and asked Foaly, "Do you know what I got for ya." Foaly nodded. Holly then took out a carrot. She gave it to Foaly; he ran elsewhere of her room to enjoy his tasty treat.

Hours later Artemis was sitting outside waiting for someone. He looked at his watch, "5:40, she's not late yet." He said to himself. "Besides she has a long way to come."

"How do I look?" Artemis looked. It was Holly. He couldn't say anything. She was striking. When he could speak again he said, "You look unbelievable" Holly giggled a little. "Holls I got reservations for a restaurant two weeks ago." Artemis said. "Oh Artemis, I had no idea you can be _ahead of time._" Holly said sarcastically.

After Artemis and Holly left the restaurant 5 hours after they ate dinner, they left for their homes. When Artemis went through the doors he saw Juliet sitting on the stairs reading. "Oh, hello Master Fowl." She quickly replied realizing she was reading on duty. She anticipated to be scolded at but instead Artemis said, "Juliet, I told you and Butler to call me Artemis now. Keep on reading, that's an order my friend." She was surprised but happy. She was reading an addictive book about a boy who kidnapped an elf.

Artemis checked up on his mom because he didn't tell her that he left and she has been getting heart attacks from fright. She was asleep. He ran into Butler's room to have someone to talk to. Butler was doing yesterday's Sudoku puzzle. "Ahh, hello mast-, I mean Artemis. How was your date with Captain Short?" This took Artemis by surprise. No one has ever put two and two together about him and Holly. Artemis thought of a classic way out, "It wasn't a date Butler, It was a social meeting." Butler thought just as quick, "Well why don't you ask Foaly up?" Artemis was in a corner. He finally said, "Alright I like Holly! Happy?" "There is nothing wrong with it Artemis." Butler said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Those Sudoku puzzles have really helped you think on your toes." Artemis said "They have helped haven't they?" Butler replied.

Meanwhile, Underground in the home of Opal Koboi. She was looking at a blueprint for a pyramid shaped thing. She also had a picture of the inside; it had a diamond in it. "To attain critical power I require the Damon Rides." The Damon Rides was the most powerful bit of Fairy Technology ever invented. The power was in the gem. If a person looks into an old edition of The Book you would see blueprints for an invincible, indestructible exoskeleton. And guess who has the Damon Rides?

Artemis was in combat with Holly. "Well Captain Short, your aim is improving." Holly was using her twin barrel LEPrecon captain's laser gun. He had the standard LEPrecon laser. "Holly! Finish it it's almost time to clock out!" Artemis retreated in order to let Holly return home and clock out. Holly went home and put on some jeans she bought two days ago, and a blouse Artemis bought for her. It was an ugly shade of red but it was sweet that Artemis would think of her.

Six hours later, Holly was at Fowl manor. She knocked on the door, and Juliet opened it. "Hi Holly." Juliet said, inviting her in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Holly?" Juliet asked "Yes Juliet?" Holly responded. "Can you tell me what Artemis is like when he isn't being a criminal mastermind?" Juliet asked. "He's almost like he isn't the same. He's less egotistical, more gentlemen like, friendly." Holly answered. "By the way where is Artemis?" Juliet answered, slightly annoyed, "He's in the shower. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." Holly said. "Can you please back off of Artemis? He's mine." Juliet said coldly. "What?" Holly asked in surprise. "He'll chose who he likes. And it might be me, it might be you but only time'll" Holly said. "Easy for you to say you live for 500 years" Juliet said. "You never know" Holly replied with a smirk. Holly then thought of a dare. "Hey Juliet. I dare you to hit on Artemis." Juliet accepted the dare flirted . Artemis came down stairs in faded jeans and a gray T-shirt. Juliet flirted and failed. Butler drove the girls to the movie version of the book juliet was reading


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Please forgive me for the short chapter 2)

After the girl's show was over, they waited for Butler's car. Since it was taking so long they chatted to kill time. "You can tell the villain liked the elf." Juliet said. "The whole story is déjà vu to me." Holly said. Juliet's cell vibrated. She answered it. "Hello. Hi Butler. Where are you? We are where you said, red painted row by the blue poll. Wait, what? Vise versa? Oh wait I can see your car now." Holly and Juliet walked to the car. They went in the back and started to tell Butler about the movie. "Juliet, it sounds good but you know I like romance comedies more. Besides, that one is déjà vu to me." Butler said. Artemis was chuckling about how Butler likes romance movies. "It was so sweet how the kid used his wish to make his mom better." Holly said. The girls squealed. "Please, don't squeal, girls. I hate squealing." Artemis said. Holly then said, "What about you and Butler when you are watching the footie games?" "My dear friend. We don't squeal, we yell or scream, depending on whose winning." Artemis replied. "Well actually Artemis, a squeal and yell is the same thing except for the fact that squeals are higher pitched." Butler said. "Not helping."Artemis said. He turned to the girls who had a cocky, I told you so face. "Shut up." Artemis said to the noiseless girls. Holly then felt a warm feeling in her pocket. She took out something that looked like a rubix cube. Some of the smaller squares spelled out FOALY. "D'arvit! It's Foaly." Holly said. They parked the car near the tree Holly uses for the Ritual. She answered her "holocube" by pressing the center button. A hologram of Foaly appeared. "Thank the gods, you answered! Holly where are you? Julies was wondering where you were!" Foaly managed to intelligibly. "But Foaly it's my half month off." Holly responded. "Yes Holly I know but, Root looks at you like a daughter. If anything happens to you, he'll be as depressed as a father who has lost his daughter." Foaly said at a normal speaking speed. "Look, tell Commander Root I'm in Ireland doing the Ritual. And I'm going to be all over Ireland." "Why are you all over Ireland?" Foaly asked. "Because it's my vacation and I can go where I want. I mean if you get a vacation, you'd go to the farms all over the surface for carrots, at night of course." Holly answered. "Ok Holly, just remember I worry about you Holly, I worry a lot." Foaly said before fading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 days after the movie Holly was asked to visit Fowl Manor at 12:00am. This was an hour from now. Holly slept the day through. Well elves have to look their prettiest. She quickly went to the surface. When she was at Fowl Manor, Artemis answered the door. Holly can see he's in his sleepwear. "Well Holly, I didn't tell you my plan and you're ready." Artemis said. Holly realized she was still in her sleep gown (it wasn't very long but not too short, about up to her calves.) She blushed like hell. "Don't worry Holls. You're supposed to be in your sleeping clothes. And I found something to do with my magic." Artemis declared. "What?" Holly asked. "Close your eyes," Artemis said and Holly closed them, "No peeking my friend." Artemis continued. Holly responded, "I know Arty." "Please Holly, don't call me that. It's a thing only my Mom and Dad do. Now tell me what you always wanted." Holly was silent for four minutes. "Well, there are these wings called the Humming birds. They are better then the dragonfly models, you know the gas guzzling loud pieces of what you mud men call 'crap'. These wings are sleeker, faster, and quieter. Why do you ask?" "Open your eyes Holly." Artemis said. When she opened her eyes she saw a pair of hummingbird wings. She was amazed. All she could say was, "Thank you Artemis." "Well I thought it would be nice if…" Holly interrupted him with a big embrace. When Holly stopped she said in a firm voice "If you tell anyone I hugged you, I'll personally lock you in a cell with other people. And I know how you hate being around people sometimes." "Ok I won't tell. Follow me to my room." They slowly walked up the stairs to Artemis's room. There were tons of books and LEPrecon machinery. "It's been a long time since I played a game with someone. He took out Battleships. Artemis won 5 out of 10 and so did Holly. The final and eleventh round, they were both down to their last ship. "A-4?" Holly asked "Miss." Artemis replied "L-10?" Artemis asked. "You jerk! You sunk my submarine!" Holly laughed. Artemis checked the time.3:59. "I think we better go to bed." Artemis said. "Or we can play the game you mud men call truth or dare." "Oh, what the Hell?" Artemis replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright Holly you first." Artemis said "Okay, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Artemis said "What was your most embarrassing moment? Holly asked" "I got a 99 on a math test; I forgot to round up the third decimal place." Artemis answered "Okay that was pathetic. Your turn." "I'll take that pathetic thing as a complement. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Holly answered. Artemis asked, "What was _your_ most embarrassing moment?" "Well I was sweeping a cavern of a troll. Then I got bit in the behind by a swear toad. It was a small chunk but I swelled a lot." Artemis laughed his head off. "Alright, your turn." Artemis managed to say. "Alright Artemis, truth or dare?" Holly asked. "Dare." Artemis answered. "I dare you to fall down the stairs like a dumb guy." Artemis walked to the stairs and fell. When he came up he said in a pretty go Foaly imitation, "You pushed me." "Not as funny as I thought." Holly replied. "Well Lyoko498 isn't good with comedy." Artemis said. "The fourth wall! You broke the fourth wall! How unprofessional! " Holly yelled. "Holls, Shhhhh." Artemis whispered. But someone was knocking on the door. "Arty, are you ok? Did you break the fourth wall again?" The person was Artemis's mom. "I'm alright Mom, and yes I broke the fourth wall, but you just did too." Artemis answered. "Listen to your mother Artemis. And stop breaking the fourth wall." Artemis senior said. "I think I heard a different voice Arty. Are you sick?" Mrs. Fowl said. "No Mom I'm fine" Artemis answered. "I think I heard thumping earlier. Was that you?" Artemis senior said. "I missed a step and feel don't worry." Artemis said quickly. "We're coming in son." Artemis I said. "I'll shield." Holly said as the door opened. Artemis II crawled into bed at the same speed. "Well, everything's ok. Sorry son. Good Night." "Night, Mom. Night, Dad." When the parents left, Holly de-shielded and appeared on the side of Artemis.

"Whoa!" Artemis yelled while falling out of bed. "Truth or dare Holly?" Artemis asked. "Truth my friend." Holly said. "Well out of curiosity, umm, well, it's kind of embarrassing for me to ask." Artemis struggled. "Well, if you have such a hard time telling your best friend," Holly said "Holly do you have a boyfriend?" Artemis asked quickly then covering his mouth. Holly didn't know what to say. She thought it was sweet that Artemis wanted to know more about her but that was personal. "Well, no Artemis, why would you ask me such a thing?" Holly answered uncomfortably. "Well, I just wanted to know more about you. You know, like how we're friends and everything." Artemis lied. He really wanted to ask Holly out. "Well Artemis, we better go to sleep. Um, Artemis?" "Yes Holly?" "Can I sleep here tonight?" "Sure."

When they fell fast a sleep, a small figure went in through an open window. She worked quickly so she doesn't lose her magic. She rummaged Artemis's desk for something. Then she found it. A small device that resembles an Egyptian pyramid. The creature snickered to her self and flew out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Twelve days later, Holly and Artemis were finally back at their jobs. "Miss Short, you'll never beat me." Artemis laughed as Holly tried to shoot him with a LEP gun. It was pointless mainly due to the fact Artemis keeps going in and out of Shield. "Let's end this for the day Artemis; I have a schedule to keep." Holly 'complained' "As do I my little elf." Artemis yelled 'in frustration', while shielding for the last time to escape. Holly clocked out but she heard Root's voice calling for her. "Yes Commander?" Holly said in a troubled voice, saluting him. "At ease. Holly, you have been having trouble catching Artemis and you are constantly on the surface. Is anything bothering you?" Root asked. Holly realized that Foaly was right; she was a daughter to him. "Nothin's wrong Commander. Honest." Holly said with a smile. "Alright Holly, just remember you can tell me anything." Julius reminded her with a smile of his own.

When Holly was walking to her house she saw Foaly at the door. "Hey Holly." Foaly said, almost nervous. "Hi Foaly." Holly said "Um Holly I was wondering if we could go out sometime?" "Sorry pal. I like you just not that way. But hey, look over there that female centaur is pretty." "OK, thanks for letting me down gently." Foaly said as he left. Holly walked in her apartment. Despite the fact that Foaly was the jerk that made her uniform near skin tight, he was her best friend under the Earth.

The Next day

Before work Holly went to the surface to visit Fowl Manor. Artemis wasn't there; he was spending it with his dad. When she came in she saw Butler looking for something. "Hi Butler, need help?" "Yes. The Damon Rides, it's gone! I tore this whole place apart and still can't find it! Have you seen it?" Butler said on one breath of air "No I haven't. Did you tell Artemis yet?" Holly responded. "Not yet. But when he comes back I'll tell him." Butler said.

"WHAT!? The Damon Rides is gone!?" Artemis yelled. "It's been gone for 15 days according to Butler, Artemis." Holly said. "I knew I should have hid it in a safe." Artemis muttered. "Well I have to go to work Artemis. So see you tonight?" Holly said. "Sure" Artemis said with a small smile.

Work was slow. So Holly mainly hung around Foaly's office. "I'm so board." Foaly complained. Then Root called her up. There was a second (mysterious) LEP officer. "You two. I heared Fowl lost the Damon Rides. I want you two find it. Oh and by the way Artemis, you can take the helmet off now, it's not fooling me." Root said. The "LEP" took off his helmet. "I only came down her, because I wanted to give _this_ back." Artemis said holding The Book. Julius checked The Book for any form of poison or explosive. "I assure you, there's nothing on your book." Artemis said. "I'll go." Artemis said while heading for the door. Holly realized this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to work with Artemis on the same goal.

"Wait," Holly said. Root looked surprised. Holly quickly added to throw him off. ", he said 'You two' so you have to stay." "That he did Hol- I mean Captain Short. So I guess I can stay for now." Artemis said knowing what Holly is doing.

"Alright. The fact the Damon Rides is gone surprised us all but we have to find it. If it falls into the wrong hands," Foaly said, shuttering, "I don't even want to think about it." "As far as I comprehend, it's only able to shoot energy blasts, projects force fields, and give humans magic." Artemis said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes Artemis. That's as far as you had used it. But in the councils copy, there's a blueprint for an invincible exoskeleton." Foaly responded. "Oh yeah, now I remember reading something on that." Artemis said thinking of one fairy in mind of who would want such a powerful device. "I think Opal Koboi might have something to do with this." Artemis yelled. "But we, once again, lost track of Mulch." Commander Root said. "I have enough magic to wish us there. I hope that's how magic works." Artemis stated.

Apparently, this worked. "We'll have to split up. I'll go on my own, Commander Short, Fowl, you two go together. May I see you for a second Fowl?" Root said. Artemis came to him. Commander whispered, "Look, Holly is practically my daughter, so if something bad happens to her, something bad happens too you. Got it?" Root said. Artemis gulped and replied, "Yes sir."

Artemis and Holly were walking down a corridor, being on the look out for goblins. Holly has her gun ready. Her communicator rang. "Hello?" Holly said. "This is Root. Have you seen anything yet?" Commander Root asked. "Nothing."

An hour passed no sign of anything. Not goblin, nor pixie, or elf. "We searched this whole place. We haven't found the Damon Rides, a mecha, or a creature of any sort." Holly complained. "I know. I don't get it." Root said. "Uhh, Commander Root. We got company!" Artemis yelled.

Then a huge group of goblins came, throwing fireballs at them. "Duck and cover people!" Holly yelled. They shot a couple of blasts and the goblin army was done. "OK, that was too easy." Artemis said. Holly's and Artemis's watches rang. "Oh no, I got to go." Artemis said running away. "That's weird; your watches rang at the same time." Root stated. Holly stammered, "I uh guess it's just a twist of fate."

An hour later

"You know Holly, I don't think we should da- I mean hang out when we are on assignments during our 'day-job' you know?" Artemis said. "I know but you know we can't hang out in the Haven." Holly said. Artemis nodded in reply. "Artemis, can I ask you something?" Holly asked. "Sure." Artemis answered. "What were you going to say? During your sentence, the text shows a 'Da-…' then it ends." Holly acknowledged. Artemis quickly changed the subject, "You yell at me for breaking the fourth wall? You just did." Holly felt slightly insulted by this and said, "I'm using it to ask a question, and not to pull something out about the author."Artemis just changed the topic again, "Well Holly, we should be going to the restaurant." "You're right; we don't have all the time in the world."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Opal Koboi during the events of chapter 7)

"Hurry up you stupid goblins! The LEP will be here any minute!" Opal yelled, whipping the goblins. It took them any hour or a two to get to her secret lab so she can work with the Damon Rides. She laid her hand on the hand analyzer. It scanned her hand and the door opened. Some goblins came in while others stood guard. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Work!" Opal yelled, smiling at the fear of her staff. The goblins were getting all sorts of tools. Opal walked to the table and placed the Damon Rides in front of her. "Alright, give me a knife." She yelled. A goblin handed her a knife. She tried to pry it open, but it didn't help. The blade broke off. "D'arvit! It broke!" She yelled throwing the knife behind her. It flew into to a goblin's eye.

She grabbed a softnose gun. She shot it, but the blast reflected and it into a goblin's heart. She sent magic sparks to completely break the gun. A goblin said, "I think you should save some tools!" She killed him with some sparks. She went to her security cameras to check up on Koboi labs. She saw Artemis, Holly and Root wandering around the whole building. She laughed. Finally something to brighten her day. She then decided to use sparks to melt the thing. After a half hour, she was nearly out of magic. "Alright, this is really annoying!" She yelled. She tried the softnose. It cut of a piece of her hair. Opals grabbed a crowbar and try to pry it open again.

The crowbar broke in half, but it worked a little. She took a break from the Damon Rides to see how the goblins were doing. What they were working on was pretty good. She went back to the screen after a few minutes. The LEP were still searching the place. "Well, I won't give them all that work for nothing." She said to herself. She clicked the intercom button and said, "Goblins, I need some of you to go to Koboi Labs to purge the LEP." She watched the Goblins go to the labs and enter, ready to surprise attack the LEP. She also watched the goblins lose to the LEP, which ticked her off. She then went back to work on the Damon Rides. She realized it was loose enough, that if she dropped it at a tall height, it could open.

When she was sure the LEPrecon were gone, she went to the tallest area and dropped the container. When it hit the ground, Opal walked down the stairs to see if it worked. When she got there, the device was opened.


	9. Chapter 9

A month later was Holly's day off. "I would have thought that I would get a day or two off." Holly said to Artemis. "You're welcome." Artemis responded. "Soooo you doing anything later?" Holly asked. "Nothing actually." Artemis said. They went to the resturaunt they went to earlier. The waiter said, "Same thing as the last time?" "Yes the same thing." Artemis said. Holly got a salad and crab and Artemis got a lobster. "So Holly, how are things in the Haven… other then… well you know." Artemis asked. "Pretty good." Holly answered. "You do anything new Artemis?" Holly asked, trying to keep the chat alive. "I found evidence of the tachyon." Artemis said, taking a small bite of the lobster. (The only bit he could get, can't work the shell breakers.) "So I heard that a goblin is going to be interrogated." Artemis said. "Yep." Holly responded

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. They left and Artemis asked, "Holly want to go to the beach?" "No not really." "OK."

"They went to the park and tried to find a bench with no bird crap on it. They finally found one. "So, want some ice cream?" Artemis asked. "Sure." Holly answered. Artemis got a vanilla and Holly got mint. "Why mint?" "Feel like it." They ate their ice cream. Artemis felt mischievous and put his ice cream on Holly's head. She chased and made him fall into mud. They both found away to get themselves cleaned. They watched the sun set. "I gotta go Artemis. Later." Holly kissed Artemis on the cheek. They both blushed.

Author Note: This chapter may have little to nothing to do with the plot, but I thought I'd go back to working on Artemis and Holly's friendship.


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis awoke from his sleep, his mind instantly back to work. He had posted every theory he had on a cork board. "Opal might be making an exoskeleton, but there's a strong possibility that she isn't. Knowing Opal, she'll do all it takes to become omnipotent." He muttered to himself.

Artemis strolled down stairs, and grabbed the paper.

The front page had a picture of a silhouette of a 'human' with pointed ears. The headline said

"CREATURE ATTACKS HUMAN! SPICIFICS UNKNOWN"

"Well that's not good." Artemis muttered to himself. He grabbed his communicator ring and called Holly. "Holly, there's been…" Artemis stared.

"I know, we're coming to the surface now." Holly said. "Let's meet under the old oak tree."

They LEP team included Root, Holly, and Foaly. With Artemis were Butler and Juliet.

The fairies gave them weapons just in case.

"So Opal attacked a human, what now?" Juliet asked. "We got to stop her before she kills someone." Butler answered.

After about an hour of searching for vibrations, there was nothing. "I don't understand," Foaly complained "We should have got vibrations of a ten ton suit by now."

Artemis began to formulate an answer. Just then he got the answer, but he needed someone to back up his assumption.

"Foaly." Artemis said, "Is there another way to tap into the Damon Rides' power?"

"I think so, but you'll need armor."

Just then, one of their devices picked up heavy vibratrions.

(A/N: I know this chapter's short, but I'm low on ideas right now. Lyoko498)


End file.
